


Endearment

by pajama_cats



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Oliver learns Cooper can be very affectionate.





	Endearment

Dating Cooper is quite the ride. In fact to Oliver he's the best thing in his life. Anytime Oliver needed someone to lean on, Cooper was always there. Even in the morning he's not sure how Cooper could be as bright as the sun.

Even his family took him in with open arms, though it was something they had done before the two started a relationship. Though much to Oliver’s annoyance his mother had told Cooper not to spoil him too much because to quote, “He's already a brat, I don't need him to be a spoiled one too.”

Not like he was out for Cooper’s money. Back when they were only friends he just genuinely enjoyed his company. As well as the fact that Cooper doesn't snub him for being one of the poorer families in West Port.

It's odd how his family of misfits could bring so much joy to Cooper. He already knows Cooper misses his family despite proclaiming how nice it is to not have them hover like his does. It's hard to forget how lonely he can get despite being so cheerful.

Cooper was quite sweet as well. He kept his word when it came to spoiling him, but that didn't stop him from doing so every now and then. It was cute though how Cooper would get him a bouquet of flowers every week. Maybe not so cute when he ended up with a room full of them.   


_ “Just showing my best guy how much he means to me.”   
_

It was such an innocent response that Oliver didn't have the heart to move them, even if it was hard to maneuver around them.

Another thing he noticed was how Cooper could be relentless when it came to giving affection. He was an affectionate guy and Oliver wasn't about to complain about that. From hand holding to snuggling, holding his arm when they shared a booth to stealing kisses when Oliver least expected them. It's the most wholesome relationship Oliver’s been in and he loves every moment of it.

Though, Cooper could go a little overboard sometimes. Like now for instance.

“Uh- hey Coop, I can't really move.” Oliver lets out a breathless laugh from his place on the bed with Cooper who had climbed on top of him. Being midsummer they decided to hang out in Oliver's room despite Cooper having a much cooler option at his house.

But when Cooper said he'd rather be at  _ home  _ with Oliver then it was hard to argue against that.

“That's the point! You lay there while I shower you with butterfly kisses.” Cooper smiles down at Oliver who only furrows his brows. Five minutes ago they were watching a movie on his laptop now he was half naked lying on his bed.   


“I don't remember agreeing to taking my shirt off.” Oliver says with his voice full of humor despite the faint blush on his face.   


“You said it was okay for me to kiss you.” No matter how many times Oliver checks Cooper’s smile remains as innocent as ever. Maybe he'd ask what he truly wanted to do more often.

Then again he didn't  _ entirely  _ mind the love and attention. Yep, he was definitely spoiled.

“Don't give me that hurt puppy look, it's okay-  _ hey!”  _ Cooper apparently doesn't waste any time when it comes to smothering his loved one in affection. The moment he was given the ok then he was latched back onto Oliver, letting his lips press gently against his smooth skin as if to pepper him in kisses.

It was a nice feeling until Oliver had inhaled sharply.

“Oliver..? Are you  _ ticklish?”  _ This time Cooper wears a not so innocent smile. It really was unfortunate in the position he was in which in other words left him wide open for Cooper to attack.

“C-Cooper stop! I can't- I can't breathe!”   


As relentless as Cooper was being he managed to pull himself away after Oliver's pleading. With him breathless and red faced he's really glad he locked his door this time. There was no need to explain this scenario to anyone, especially his parents.

“Sorry Oliver, hearing you laugh like that was like music to my ears. You're really cute, you know?”

It really  _ was  _ hard to be mad at Cooper when he said things like that. Oliver can only roll his eyes, because honestly it's actually the only thing he can manage at the moment, but by how Cooper is beaming it shows he isn't phased by it.

“You showed me no mercy.” Oliver retorts with a huff.

“I'll make it up to you.”   


“You better. Seriously don't worry about it, I still love you anyway.” At that they both freeze. Oliver feels absolutely mortified for saying those three, very big words. Neither of them had said them before with Oliver worrying how long you should wait to say it and with Cooper well.. He didn't even know if he loved him back.

To be so comfortable that he could tell Cooper he loved him. He really did let his guard down around Cooper.

“You said it..”   


Nothing felt harder than to look up and meet Cooper’s eyes not knowing what to take from the now gentle tone. It's scary really, that his usually chipper boyfriend can be that quiet. A hand cupping his cheek brings Oliver’s attention back to Cooper and it's then that his fears are cleared.

Cooper looks down at Oliver as if nothing else mattered in the world except him. So much love and fondness was directed towards him that it nearly takes Oliver’s breath away. Though the chaste kiss Cooper gives him nearly does do so.

When they manage to pull away Cooper rests their foreheads together as if he couldn't get any closer to Oliver.

“I love you too. You know I've been waiting forever to say that, but I didn't want to..” Cooper trails off, but Oliver can already guess what they are since he most likely shared the same insecurities.

Thinking back on it, how could he have felt so insecure with someone like Cooper?

“You'll be hearing it a lot more often too.” If Oliver wasn't on such a loving high right now he would have felt embarrassed by the strange giggle he lets out when Cooper nuzzles their noses together as if they were Eskimo kissing.

“So will you! Every hour on the hour, well not  _ every  _ hour we gotta rest after all! Last time I woke you up in the middle of the night you looked like you were ready to kill someone for disturbing your sleep but you really are adorable when-”

“Hey Coop?” Oliver decides to interrupt before his face can get any warmer. It was cute to hear him gush, but hearing Cooper gush about him? Not something he could maintain his cool on.

“Yeah, love?” Yep, the nickname really wasn't helping on cooling down his face.

“You're kinda crushing me.”   


This time Cooper is the one to share his red face and hurriedly gets off Oliver with a mumbled apology. It was rare to see Cooper get even remotely flustered and Oliver can't help but take satisfaction in knowing only he could do that to his adorable boyfriend.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda cheesy but I really love these two and have meant to write them for awhile, they're so precious 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
